Two Princes
by Lost Soul2
Summary: Squall, Rinoa and Seifer are in high school. They have to make hard decisions for love. Squall and Rinoa have feelings but Seifer gets in the way...can love really conquer all? Of couse it can, but between which 2 people? Squinoa.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do NOT own final fantasy 8 although I wish I did. Or the song Two Princes by spin doctors

Authors notes: OK well this is my first final fantasy 8 fic that I ever posted so please be gentle. I would greatly appreciate reviews. And if you're going to flame, at least have a heart and lay me down easy. Well I'll try to update as much as I can most likely on Wednesdays, Fridays, and the weekend. Well this is an AU rinoa/squall/ seifer fic Don't worry there won't be a whole lot of action with rinoa and siefer. Well enough of me talking let's start the show. Oh and this is basically a description of the characters..

~Two princes~

Prologue

            Rinoa Heartilly, 17, and the most beautiful girl at Balamb Garden with out a doubt. Everything was beautiful about her, not just her looks (although hey were DEFINATLY in her favor…) it was her personality, her loving smile and warm heart. Rinoa hadn't a care in the world. She was always smiling and laughing. Everyone loved her. Especially because she wasn't one of those stuck up people who think they are too good for anyone. Well little did Rinoa know that a silent young man has his eyes on her.

            That shy man was Squall Leonhart, also 17, and a student at BalambGarden. No doubt about it he was very cute but he always had a wall that blocked him from the real world. He had friends sure, but he was too afraid to trust. He had a tough child hood, I mean never knowing your parents and having them abandon you can defiantly be a reason for a trust issue. He had numerous people that opened up his hard shell, but for the first time in his life… he felt that he could trust sum one…and that some one was Rinoa. 

He figured he didn't have a chance with Rinoa, boy little did he know, one of the reasons he thought he had no chance with her was because of another guy in the picture…

The guy that could ruin everything in Squalls life was none other than Seifer Almasy, 18, also student at Balamb. He was cute and popular with the ladies. But his attitude sucked. When Seifer knew what he wanted, he got it, and he had his mind set on Rinoa. Seifer and Rinoa went perfect together…if you went by stereotypes. Seifer was cruel, rude, stuck up, and just plain mean. He was a complete opposite of Rinoa. He was the kind of person that would crush Rinoa and her warm welcoming spirit. But Seifer could put up an act when he wanted which would greatly help him with Rinoa. Especially since Rinoa saw good in everyone, but she wasn't naïve and she wasn't stupid. Siefer wasn't going to stop though until he had his way…

Little did these three know that their lives would change forever. They would have make choices, difficult choices. They would make sacrifices for love……

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Well I hope you liked it so far. Don't worry the next chapter will get things started. And the love triangle will get interesting. So please review and tell me your thoughts and you can email me at gothicgreedhead @aol.com. Well R/R! Thanks.


	2. One Dream Shattered, Another One Come Tr...

Author's Notes: OK this is an AU fic. Balamb is a high school. There aren't SeeDs or anything like that. So these are your normal every day high school kids with a little bit of drama in their lives. Well here's chapter one. We get things rolling a little bit here.  
  
~Chapter One~ ~One Dream Shattered, Another Dream Come True. ~  
  
It was lunch break ant Balamb Garden and Squall was staring at the object of his affection, Rinoa Heartilly. Almost every one kind of figured Squall had a thing for her, but no one knew for sure except Zell Dincht. While Squall was staring he was fantasizing about her being his princess and him being his knight in shining armor. His best friend Zell quickly and rudely interrupted him from his thoughts.  
  
Zell was a VERY loud guy. He was always hyper and very talkative. Sometimes it took Squall forever just to get him to shut up. It was ironic, how two totally different people such as Squall and Zell could get along, let alone be best friends. Everyone soon got to accept that and decided to stop wondering about their strange friendship.  
  
Zell sat across from Zell ranting on and on about he finally got a hot dog. "Dude it's about time I get one of these," Zell began. "While you're fantasizing about Rinoa lover boy, I'm dreaming about something more practical.MY HOT DOGS! Dude these things are so-" He was cut short when a girl tripped and bumped into their table causing Zell's tray and his beloved hot dog, to fall down to the dirty floor.  
  
Zell was speechless.at first. He could hardly believe his eyes. It was the last hot dog. It wasn't even just a hot dog, it was his dream that had finally come true, but had quickly been shattered and turned into a nightmare.  
  
Squall had to hold himself back from laughing. He didn't think Zell would really take this little "disaster" seriously. And Zell surely wouldn't do anything to hurt the girl physically or emotionally, but Squall was in for a surprise.  
  
Zell turned beat red. He was fuming. Squall could have sworn he saw steam coming out of his ears. Or it could have been his overdue of gel in his hair, Squall thought. He chuckled to himself. "WHY YOU LITTLE.." That's it, Squall thought. Take cover cause this is going to be bad.  
  
Zell had gone completely mad. He was screaming his head off. "YOU IDIOT DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU"VE DONE?!?!?" Zell was clearly scaring the crap out of this girl. "I'm so sorry," was all she could manage to say before Zell went off on her and was about to have another one of his little episodes.  
  
"Sorry isn't enough sister! You ruined my hot dog, my day, and my dream, hell you ruined my life! You've really done it this time Selphie! It's time some one teaches you some manners and it's time you also learn how to walk straight!" Zell was being real harsh with her. Selphie was sorry and she felt really bad. Wasn't that enough?  
  
Selphie began to sob, "I didn't mean to ruin your hot dog or anything! It was an accident you big meanie!"  
  
Squall meanwhile had enough of this. He knew Zell had a right to be angry, but to make Selphie, only the most energetic and happy people in the school to cry over a hot dog? That was going way to far. Squall nearly exploded.  
  
"Zell, will you just shut the hell up?!?!"  
  
The whole lunchroom went silent.  
  
"Friggin hell."  
  
Zell was cut short by Squall facing him and backing him in a corner. Squall found himself hovering over Zell, and grabbing him the collar of his jacket.  
  
"The girl said she was sorry. I'm sick of you acting like a god damn baby! I'm just sick of it. It's just a damn hot dog."  
  
"But." Zell stopped himself from continuing his sentence when Squall tightened his grip on Zell's jacket.  
  
"There's no excuse. You made a girl cry over a damn hot dog. I mean what the hell? You stupid mother-"  
  
Squall was cu short when Zell paled and muttered to Squall, "You don't want to finish that sentence." Squall realized that Rinoa was right behind them trying to comfort Selphie, her best friend.  
  
"Oh great," Squall thought. " I blew it. Rinoa was right behind me when I exploded. Damnitt! Now she's going to think I'm just another coldhearted jerk. I don't blame her. I mean after all I did kind of over react, and especially saying those things to my best friend. That's not going to go towards my favor. But.I did no wrong. I was defending Selphie. Agh, look at me. I'm talking to myself again. Jerk..."  
  
Rinoa got Selphie to calm down a bit, and she got Irvine, Selphie's boy friend, to watch her. Rinoa marched right over to Zell. He had a sorry expression on his face, which Rinoa slapped right off.  
  
"Zell, how could you explode like that over a freaking hot dog? My god, could you be anymore shallow?"  
  
Zell didn't know what to say. "I'm really sorry Rinoa." Rinoa just sighed. "It's not me you should be apologizing too Zell, it's her" Rinoa gestured towards Selphie.  
  
Meanwhile Squall was standing in the corner and he was feeling really embarrassed. He was hoping that Rinoa would just forget about him, and leave him alone. All hope was lost though when Rinoa started to approach him.  
  
"Oh god.what do I say? I have to be smoothe. Oh shit, what am I saying? I'm gonna blow it and look like a fool."  
  
"Umm, Squall?" Squall was immediately interrupted from his thoughts. He was caught off guard and he stared at her blankly.  
  
"Thanks for defending Selphie." Squall wasn't expecting her to say that, not that he was complaining. He decided to hear what she had to say and welcome it with open arms. Rinoa continued to speak. "Zell got a little carried away, and it's good to see that you got him in check," she giggled. Squall tried to hide his face when he blushed. Rinoa smirked at his gesture.  
  
Squall cleared his throat. "So, umm you're not mad at me for, you know kind of going berserk?" Rinoa couldn't help but laugh a little at what Squall said. "Why would I be mad at you? It's not like I'm your mother. Rinoa covered her mouth realizing what she just had said. She felt so stupid. She knew Squall had n parents and was an orphan. "Oh great, me and my big stupid mouth."  
  
"Squall I'm sorry.I didn't realize what I was saying." Rinoa felt terrible. Squall felt awkward and h wanted to tell Rinoa that he took no offense, but he was lost for words and didn't know what to say.  
  
"Rinoa it's ok. You didn't mean it." Squall spoke softly and gently put one hand on her shoulder and using his other hand he grabbed her chin and delicately lifted her face up to him.  
  
Rinoa loved the feeling of Squall toughing her and him and her being this.close. It was like time stopped. "But I- " She was cut short by Squall laughing silently.  
  
"Look Rin, if you feel that bad, there is a way you can make it up to me." Rinoa caught the little mischievous smirk on his face. "Oh he looks so cute when he smiles. Wait, what's come over me? What am I thinking? I've known Squall for years and now all of a sudden I'm getting these feelings.I mean, me and Squall."  
  
Rinoa played along. "What do you have in mind?" she asked playfully. Squall was so excited; he couldn't believe he was going to finally ask Rinoa on a date, every guy in Balamb Garden's dream.  
  
Squall didn't want to get to confident though. " Well umm let me take you to dinner. Only if you're not busy and you don't got other plans. Only if you want to."  
  
Rinoa was ecstatic. She tried to hide all of her excitement. She couldn't believe that Squall wanted to go on a "date" with her. Plus he looked so sincere and cute; there was no way she could resist.  
  
Rinoa grabbed Squall's hand. "I'd love to go out to dinner tonight." Squall was relieved by what he had just heard. He was never so happy. "Pick me up at about...seven?" Wow, I can't believe I'm doing this! Rinoa thought.  
  
"Seven's great. I'll see you then." "Yeah, well Squall I have to head to class before I'm late. You know how Instructor Trepe gets." Squall chuckled at her comment.  
  
Rinoa turned to leave, but turned back around and ran up to Squall and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. "Bye," she whispered softly in his ear. This time she left.  
  
Squall knew that tonight was going to go his way. Everything was going to go perfect. But what he didn't know was that Seifer was watching his every move from a far off table in the corner.  
  
"Squall, don't think you'll be getting to close to Rinoa. cause once I'm through with you, you won't be able too." Seifer had an evil smile on his face. He got up and stormed out of the lunchroom. Seifer was going to have it his way or else.  
  
A/N: There's going to be a lot more of Seifer next chapter. This chapter didn't turn out how I quite expected it too. I was having a little bit or writes block. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Well don't forget to review! 


	3. An Evening to Remember

Authors Notes: Well here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it. Please review. Thanks. It's a little short but sweet.

~An Evening To Remember~

            The clock was ticking closer and closer to seven faster than Squall thought. Tonight was his "date" with Rinoa.

_God, I don't know why I'm so nervous. It's just a date. It doesn't even mean anything. She probably said yes only out of pity, or as an apology for what she said. What if I screw up? What if this wasn't such a good idea? What if…Damn I got to stop with what ifs. Everything's going to be fine…just fine. It'll just be her and me. It's the same Rinoa as yesterday. Deep breathes…what the hell am I doing talking to myself?!?!? I have got to stop doing this. Damn I didn't realize I was thinking for so long. I gotta get ready, don't want to be late._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"God Selphie! What am I going to wear?" Rinoa was frantic. She was completely tearing apart her wardrobe. Her dorm was a complete mess. There were clothes everywhere. Selphie was busy just trying to keep up with the girl.

            "Rin, just relax. It's only a date, and it's with Squall. He's not the materialistic type." Rinoa was trying to take Selphie's advice.

            "I mean, he could careless what you wear. And you can even get points if you just don't wear anything at all." Rinoa looked shocked, she couldn't believe those words came out of Selphie's mouth. Meanwhile Selphie was laughing. She was stopped how ever by a flying pillow to her face.

            It was now Rinoa's turn to laugh. Selphie picked up the pillow and tackled Rinoa. All hell broke loose in that room.

            Both of them were pillow fighting, pulling each other's hair, basically just normal play fighting between best friends.

            After about 10 minutes both of them were exhausted. The results of this turmoil were two broken lamps, busted pillows, and a very messy hair day for the both of them. There hair was a complete mess. It was sticking out in every direction. 

            After they caught their breath Rinoa began to speak. " God…I, I forgot how fun that was" She was out of breath,

            "Yeah I know what you mean." That was all, a very tired Selphie could say. 

            After a short while of reminiscing, realization hit Rinoa. "Selphie, it's 20 minutes till Squall gets here! I'm a mess! I have to get ready. Out of all these damn clothes I got nothing. You have to help me, so get your ass up!" Selphie got up and dusted herself off. "Here we go again…" Selphie was getting annoyed and just wanted Rinoa to find a dress. "Rinoa, just grab a dress, and I'll get a brush. Don't worry; you're going to be gorgeous once I'm through with you. He'll be so stunned, he'll forget how to drive."

As Rinoa giggled at her friends comment, she found the perfect dress.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

            Squall had on his usual leather jacket, white shirt, black pants, boots, and his belts. He was right outside Rinoa's dorm. It was 6:59. He decided to wait until it was exactly 7:00. No earlier and no later.  He took two deep breaths. It turned 7 so Squall took 1 more deep breath and knocked.

            To his surprise Selphie opened the door. "My, my, my…Squall don't you look spiffy? Big date tonight, huh?" Squall was speechless and a little embarrassed. "Uh, hi Selphie, am I at the wrong dorm, or is this Rinoa's?" Squall was turning red. Selphie couldn't help but giggle. 

            _Aww, he's so adorable. No wonder why Rinoa wants to impress him so much. He' so different from the other guys she's dated in the past. I might as well have a little fun with him until Rinoa gets ready..._

"No Squall, you got the right place. This is Rinoa's dorm all right. But you know…if I wasn't with Irvine, I'd tell you to ditch Rinoa and take me!" Squall saw a hand on Selphie's shoulder yank her back.

            Squall heard Rinoa's voice behind the door. He was so anxious to see her. He wanted Selphie to disappear so he could have Rinoa all to himself. 

            Selphie poked her head through the door. "Just a minute Squall, Rinoa will be right with you." Selphie closed the door just a bit so she could talk to Rinoa. They were whispering, so Squall couldn't make out what they were saying. "_Just like girls…" _Squall thought.

            "Selphie, what exactly are you doing? You're not making this any easier on me. I'm nervous enough as it is. You don't have to go and embarrass me. I mean you're going to scare the guy away." Rinoa sounded annoyed with her friend. 

            "Rinoa, chill. I'm just breaking the ice for you two. You know, just making him loosen up and make him less tense, OK?" Selphie touched Rinoa's shoulder for reassurance. "Now go knock him dead. You look beautiful, so loosen up. Trust me everything will be just fine." Rinoa nodded and hugged Selphie. 

            "Thanks Selph, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Selphie smiled. "Now I'm going o be waiting for you in here. I want to be the first person you tell how wonderful your evening was." Rinoa nodded and headed out the door. 

            Squall was leaning against the wall when he felt someone touch his arm. He jumped; he then heard a soft laugh from behind him.

            "Aww, you're so cute when you're jumpy." Rinoa smiled. Squall turned and looked at her. He was stunned. She looked like an angel. She was wearing a white dress up to her knees, with her shoulder length hair down. He was speechless. Rinoa smirked. "So…you ready?" Squall just nodded. He was lost for words. He extended out his arm to Rinoa and she took it gladly. _"Let's just hope he still knows how to drive…" _Rinoa thought with a smile on her face.

            They arrived at the restaurant in Balamb in about 25 minutes. They talked the whole way so the tension was still there but there was less. Squall parked the car and made his way around to Rinoa's side to be a gentleman and help her get out. He opened the door and smiled. He reached out his hand.

            "M'lady, it's an honor for you to join me tonight." He tried to hold back his laughter.

            Rinoa decided to play along. "Thank you my good sir." She gently took his hand and got out of the car. She stood in front of Squall on her tiptoes. The two were very close, and their lips were barely touching. Squall froze. He didn't expect this so early in the date; hell he didn't really expect this at all. Before he could continue to think she spoke.

            "But on the contraire, it's an honor for **me** to have **you**." She lowered herself down. " Now what are you waiting for…lets go." She grabbed his arm and he followed from behind. _"What a tease…" _Squall thought.

            Squall had reserved seats for them, so they were seated right away. Squall wanted to impress Rinoa as much as he could. No matter the costs.

            After they ordered their meal, Squall decided to break the ice. The only problem was, he didn't know what to talk about. He wasn't very good at starting conversations. He decided to just talk about school.

            "So Rinoa…uh, how are you coming along in that report Instructor Trepe gave us?" _"At least he's making an effort to start a conversation. Well I have to make an effort to. Besides he's just so damn cute." _Rinoa thought.

            "Agh I'm not doing so good. It's kind of tough. I mean c'mon. How is researching the origin of chocobos going to help is in life?" Squall laughed at her comment. "I'm right and you know it Mr."

            "Well…it could help you one day. I mean what if one day a guy holds a bullet to your head and threatens to shoot you, unless you know the origin of chocobos? A very unlikely think to occur, but you never know…" 

            "You have a point Squall. A very weird one, but it's still a point." Rinoa smiled thinking about what she was going to say next. "I like my guys smart and clever." Squall turned red for about the 5th time that evening. Rinoa laughed and gently placed her hand on his. 

            Squall looked into her eyes and it was like he was in a trance. The moon and the starry sky out the window gave her face a soft glow. Squall caught himself staring and quickly looked away. 

            Rinoa gently squeezed his hand, and he looked back at her. "You know Squall..."Rinoa had a serious look on her face. "You're so different from other guys. You 're just so sweet, kind, and gentle. I think I've fallen for you." Now it was Rinoa's turn to look away. 

            _"God why am I so nervous. I mean that was really hard for me to say. He's so different. He's to good to be true. I guess I'm just scared I might loose him. But I've told other guys that I've liked them before, but I think…this time I really meant it."_

Squall couldn't believe his ears. _"Is this for real?" He thought. "I can't believe she actually likes me."_

There was an awkward silence coming on but Squall broke it. "Rinoa, I like you too. I've never met anyone as perfect as you are." Rinoa smiled. She was about to say something but decided not to. She wanted that moment to last forever. 

            There dinner came shortly after their "moment." They ate in silence never taking their eyes off of each other.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

After dinner Squall drove straight to the dorms. He was back outside of Rinoa's dorm. The place where his whole perfect evening had started. But this time he wasn't alone. He had a beautiful angel standing next to him. 

            "Squall I just want to say thank you. I had a great time tonight. I hope we can do this again…only if you want to."

            " I would love to do this again. I had a great time with you also. I'm the luckiest guy in the world, seeing that I got to spend my evening with the most kindest, sweetest, and prettiest girl in the world." Rinoa gently punched him in the arm. "Only a guy like you could get away with those words." 

            Squall was about to say something else, but was stopped by Rinoa's lips touching his. They kissed passionately. Squall wrapped his arms around her waist. After the kiss ended, he embraced her. They stood in each other's arms just thinking about how perfect their kiss was.

            "Well, I'd better go inside," Rinoa reluctantly said. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, despite how late it was getting. "I'll see you tomorrow then. Goodnight." She let go of Squall's hand and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight," Squall said softly. Rinoa gazed into his eyes one last time and gently closed the door.

            Squall was in heaven. _"God, that was the best freaking night of my life. She's just so, so…there aren't even words to say how she is." _

Squall reached his dorm to find his door unlocked. _"Oh shit, I must have been in such a hurry I forgot to close my door. Oh well. I'm sure everything's okay." _Squall entered his room and flipped on the lights. 

            To his surprise he found none other than the infamous Siefer Almasy sitting on his bed. Squall stopped dead in his tracks. 

            "Well if it isn't Squall Leonhart. So you finally decided to come home, eh? It's way past your curfew though. Tsk, tsk, tsk. What have you been up to? I'll like to hear all about it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N" I know, I know. A cliffhanger. I hate those too but, I gotta do what I gotta do. Well don't forget to review and have a merry Christmas. 


	4. A Deal With The Devil

A/N: Man….I haven't updated in ages. I've been really busy. I had my chapters written already but I never got to post them. Well I hope people are still gonna read this. Well with out further due here's the long waited 3rd chapter. 

~ A Deal With The Devil~

            Squall froze dead in his tracks. Seifer just laughed in amusement. "Seifer, what the hell is going on?" Seifer stood up and made his way closer to Squall. "Now before you get all pissy and violent, let me speak. OK? I just wanna have a little chat."

            Squall couldn't believe what was going on. He just had the perfect evening with Rinoa and now it was ruined by this jerk. 

            "So, how was your date with Rinoa? I hope it was good cuz it's the last date you'll ever have. We'll at least with Rinoa, but you never know, with your luck with the ladies…" Seifer smirked. 

            Squall wasn't in the mood for Seifer's bull. "So you feel threatened by me, huh? Am I too much of a competition for you, Seify?" It was now Squall's turn to laugh. Squall thought that he had out smarted Seifer but he was in for a surprise. Seifer walked closer to Squall and looked him dead in the eyes. 

            "Competition? No. no, no. You got it all wrong Squally boy. You ain't no competition. I just don't want Rinoa to get sidetracked. You know? I want her to have all eyes on me." How twisted could this guy get?

            "I pity the people that have all eyes on you Seifer." Seifer grabbed Squall by the neck and shook him violently. 

            "Squall, if you don't wanna live a life of torment you better back off Rinoa. OK, little boy? She needs a man and not a worthless little kid like you. Got that?" 

            Squall didn't feel the slightest bit threatened. He just wanted this asshole to leave him the hell alone and get out of his dorm. "What if I don't back off? What is an idiot like yourself gonna do about it? Rinoa doesn't like self centered jerks. So I think it's you that needs to back off, OK Seifer? So what kind of torment for me do you have in mind? I'm interested in what you have planned." Seifer wasn't into playing games, especially when it dealt with his personal life. He was also loosing his patience. 

            "Squall, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. And since it seems that you prefer the hard way, that's the direction we're going." Seifer backed off Squall and sat back down again. 

            "Here's the deal Squall. I'm gonna fill you in. As you already know, I'm the best... And I deserve the best. That's where Rinoa comes in. I want Rinoa and I'm going to have her. And no one is going to get in my way. That's where you come in. You totally ruined my plan. You took over. Rinoa could have been mine, without any interference. But you thought it would be fun to take her away. Well Squall, your fun is over. Rinoa will be mine."

            Squall looked at Seifer in disgust. "How can you act like she's just some prize to fight for and win? She's a person. She isn't some thing. She has the right to choose who ever and what ever she wants. And I can tell you right now in total confidence that she would never choose a scum bag like you!" Seifer was getting angrier and angrier by the second. 

            OK Squall. Let me make a deal with you. Well it's more like a promise and a threat. You see or even go near Rinoa again…I'll kill you. How does that sound? Peachy?" Squall turned pale, but he wasn't going to show fear. 

            "Seifer, I'm not afraid of you. You can't do anything to me that's gonna stop me from seeing Rinoa. And I'm not gonna stop any time soon."

            "Squall your leading me to take drastic measures. But what has to be done has to be done. Well since I can't do anything to you to make you change your mind…I can easily do something to some one else. In case you don't know where this is going let me tell you. Since you care about Rinoa's well being so much more than you do your own, I'll just how you say…get her by force. She'll suffer for your selfish wishes. Squall there are plenty of other girls. Just leave Rinoa to me and no one has to get hurt."

            Squall clenched his fist in anger. "Seifer you touch her and I'll-" He was cut short by Seifer. "Squall, don't worry. I don't wanna hurt her. But if you drive me to that point I will. But if you just leave her alone and go back to life without Rinoa she'll be ok. Alright? She'll eventually figure out you don't want her anymore if you just ignore her. She won't get hurt if you cooperate. And don't worry about her broken heart; I'll make it all better…" 

            There was no way Squall could get out of this deal. He didn't want Rinoa to get hurt because of him. He had to let her go…even if it was to Seifer. "Fine Seifer. You win. But if you hurt her in any way…I'll go out for blood. And that's not a threat, it's a promise."

            "Don't worry Squall; Rinoa will be in good hands. Thanks for you cooperation. Oh and one more thing before I leave…You should always lock your door before you go out. See you around." Seifer turned and made his way towards the door. Before he left he gave a smirk, he knew he had won. 

            _"Damnitt…what have I done…_

Squall turned out the lights and laid in his bed and drifted into a deep sleep.

A/N: Ok this is it. I'm so sorry for the long wait. And don't worry I'm putting up the next chapter soon. Like today. So keep on reading. It's gonna get better, I promise. Don't forget to review. 


	5. Girl Talk

A/N: Here's ch. 4. Told you I'd put it up quick. Well this chapter is when Rinoa gets to her dorm after her date. It's what's happening to her while Squall is in hell with Seifer. Well hope you enjoy….

~Girl Talk~

            Rinoa walked into her room with a great big smile and a dreamlike expression on her face. She was glowing and she felt as though everything around her didn't even exist. _"That was one of the best nights of my life…I wish it didn't have to end…" _

            That wish was soon knocked out of Rinoa's mind when Selphie jumped up behind her knocked Rinoa off her feet. Rinoa let out a short scream. "God, Selphie. What was that for? You can't just jump up behind some one like that in the comfort in their own dorm!" 

            Selphie giggled and got up. "Was your date that bad? Cuz you seem all pissy missy." Rinoa's chocolate brown eyes shot wide open. 

            "Selphie, it was the complete opposite of that. It was, it was, God there's no words that can even describe how perfect it was. It was like a dream. A wonderful dream that I didn't want to end…" Selphie stared at Rinoa, all Rinoa could do was smile.

            "Gosh Rinny…your making me cry," said Selphie jokingly. "It was your first date with the guy and me and Irvy have been going out for a year, but he never left me feeling like that after a date. It sounded so perfect. 

            Rinoa had to try her best to pay attention to Selphie, because all she could think of was Squall. "Selphie, it was more than just perfect. I mean I've never felt this way about anyone. Of all the dates I've been on, none of them can even be compared to this one. When I'm with Squall, it's like time stops. It's just me and him. I'm a totally new person. I'm the best version of myself when I'm around him. I could be having the worse day, but just seeing him would make it all better." 

            Wow, I never knew Squally boy was so good with the ladies. He sounds so wonderful." Rinoa giggled. "I never knew I would have feelings like this towards anyone, let alone Squall. I never knew there could be a possibility of him being the one." Selphie's eyes shot wide open. She couldn't believe that Rinoa was saying all of this. She was getting a little concerned. "The one?!?! Rinoa listen to your self. You go on one date with the guy and all of the sudden you think he could be "the one"? Did you see him slip anything funny into your drink Rin?" 

            "Selphie calm down, it's different with him. We just clicked. We had this awesome connection" Rinoa didn't understand why Selphie was having a fit and acting all immature.

            "Rinny, you're going all Miss Cleo on me. "Awesome Connection?" Whoa. Hehe. Well if you think he's the one…maybe he is. But I just cant get over the fact that your taking yourself off the market. Never thought I'd live to see the day." Rinoa laughed. "Selphie, he's different from other guys. There's just something about him…"

            "Maybe he's gay," Selphie tried to sound serious but instead she laughed. The look on Rinoa's face was priceless. Rinoa threw a pillow at Selphie. "What the hell are you implying Selphie?" Selphie got up to fix her hair that was ruined by the flying pillow that Rinoa rudely threw at her. "You need to lighten up Rinny. It was only a little joke. Don't need to get all physical. If anything, get physical with him and not me. If you know what I mean." 

            "Maybe I'll get physical with him later…" Rinoa had a seductive look on her face. Selphie laughed. "You vixen!" 

Rinoa day dreamed about Squall a little more. "Selphie, he's just so perfect…and hot too! I think that this could turn out to be true love. I know I've always said never love a guy to soon. Or never love a guy at all, but I feel like I can trust Squall. There's this gut feeling that I have that I know he's not going to hurt me. And I have a feeling he could return the love. I just want to tell him how I feel already, but I cant. It's just way to soon. I mean I hardly know him and we've only been on one date. I don't want to scare him away. I mean hell, I'm scaring myself, with all these things I'm feeling. It's a lot to take in. I want to tell him, but I cant."

            Selphie went over to her friend and gave her a nice warm hug. She cared about Rinoa very much and she was going to help her in any way she could. "Rinoa…you want to tell him, right? About how you feel and all, right? Even though there's part of you that doesn't, there's still part of you that does, right?" Rinoa silently nodded. "So you should go for it, silly. You've got nothing to loose. If you really think he could be "the one" then he wont freak. And hunny, no one would run from you. They'd have to be on drugs. You're drop dead gorgeous.' Selphie flashed one of her genuine smiles and winked at Rinoa. 

            Rinoa had tears in her eyes. She knew Selphie was the greatest friend she could ever have. She was the real deal. She was one of those true friends that don't come so often. "Well Rin, all this talk is making me sleepy. What do you say we have a sleep over? It'll be fun; we can watch romantic movies, eat some popcorn, and pig out, like the good old days. Then first thing tomorrow we can hit the gym to work off all that unwanted fat!" Rinoa laughed. "And besides, I'm to lazy to walk to my dorm." Rinoa couldn't decline. Plus she needed someone to be there to wake her up if she said Squalls name in her sleep, and some one to help her not think bout him too much. "I guess you can stay. I'm giving you a warning though, I'm gonna talk your ear off with things bout Squall. OK?" Selphie smirked. 

            "That's ok, I still got another one. Your gonna tell Squall what you told me though, right?" Rinoa had a nervous look on her face. "Yeah…you know what they say, tomorrows another day."

A/N" Well that was Ch. 4. Hope you liked it. I promise I wont keep you waiting on chapter 5. It's a work in progress, but it's getting there. I'll post it up as soon as its finished. Hopefully it'll be up by next week. Well don't forget to review. Thanks.   


	6. The Cover Up

A/N: here's chapter 5. I felt kind of bad about the cliff hanger so I updated soon. Thanks for reviewing. 

~The Cover Up~

            BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Squall slammed his alarm clock off his night stand. He was dead tired. He laid in his bed wishing that the night before with Seifer was just a bad dream, but then reality kicked in and he knew it wasn't. He slowly and reluctantly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He took one look in the mirror and he looked terrible. His eyes were blood shot red, his hair was sticking out of every direction, he had black bags under his eyes, and he needed a desperate shave. He defiantly had the look that any girl would run away from. He knew that the rest of his time in high school would be a living hell. He decided to take a cold shower to get his mind off things…especially Rinoa.

            _"Damn…how could things get so screwed just when they were getting good? Life sucks. Rinoa…just when I finally had a chance with her, she gets taken away. I guess I'm just gonna have to go back to only dreaming about her…"_

            Squall got out of the shower and got dressed. He decided he would spend the day just relaxing in his dorm so he could completely avoid Rinoa and Seifer. He figured he would call Zell to "fill him in" on the whole situation he had with Seifer. So he picked up his phone and called Zell.

            "Hello," said a very tired Zell. 

"Hey Zell. It's me Squall. Sorry to wake you up." Zell gave out a sigh. "Squall, it's seven in the morning. What's so important?" Squall told Zell everything. About his date with Rinoa and his little conversation with Seifer. 

            "Damn Squall. You're screwed. I'm sorry man." 

            "I know. I can't even be near her. You know how much that thought is killing me? I can't talk to her; I can't even be her damn friend. I guess that means I'm gonna have to get a new lab partner. I can't have anything to do with her. Damn that Seifer." Squall was pissed and Zell could tell. 

            "What I can't believe is that he actually threatened to hurt Rinoa. At least Rinoa will be safe Squall, thanks to your decision. I know it sucks but…" Squall cut Zell off before he could even finish his sentence. "See Zell, that's the thing. Either way she's not gonna be safe. Anyone involved with Seifer automatically isn't safe. I can't give her up, but I have to. Zell I need her, and I'll never stop needing her. Seifer said I have other girls…but Rinoa will always be number one." Zell felt sorry for Squall. He wanted to make him feel better. He would say just about anything to cheer him up, but he knew most of the things he said probably and most likely wouldn't be true.

            "Squall, I know how much you care about Rinoa. Trust me, I've spent five years of being your friend and hearing you babble on and on about her. Squall if you're meant to be with her, things will work out and you'll have her. In the mean time you're just gonna have to avoid her. It's for yours and hers well being." Squall knew Zell was right, but he didn't want Seifer to have total control over his life. He wanted to see who ever he wanted, when ever he wanted, and where ever he wanted. That wasn't going to be possible though. "Zell, what am I going to tell her? I can't just say, "Rinoa leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you," Because that's not true. I want to have everything to do with her. I can't break her heart. I'd rather kill myself before I did that." 

            There was dead silence on the phone. "Squall, tell you what. I'll cover up for you till Monday. You just stay in your dorm or go out for the whole day and if she asks for you I'll her you're sick or something. How does that sound? But on Monday you're on your own." Squall was extremely grateful of Zell's offer. "Thanks Zell, you're a great pal." Zell chuckled. "Eh, don't give me too much credit, but thank you and your welcome. Well, we've been on the phone for about 2 hours and I want to get to the cafeteria extra early so I can get some hot dogs. Hopefully Selphie wont knock them over again." Squall laughed. "Bye Zell." "Bye Squall." Click.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Zell was running as fast as he could down the hall way. He had to get his hotdogs. He turned the corner then, WHAM. Zell went toppling over somebody down the hall. _"DAMNITT!!!"  Zell got off from the top of the person he went flying with across the hall. It turns out the person was none other than Rinoa. Zell helped her up as fast as he could. He felt embarrassed and he was beet red. _

            "Oh my God, Rinoa. Uh I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" He felt so stupid. Rinoa was a little bit disoriented but other than that she was fine. "That's OK Zell. It's my fault to; I should've been watching where I was going. And I should have known you would be running through the hall ways like a maniac. It's hot dog time." Zell and Rinoa both laughed. 

            "Hey those things are so fricken good! I love them. They are the apple of my eye. They make me feel whole. They-" Rinoa had to cut him off short. Everyone knew that once Zell starts talking about his hotdogs there's no telling when he'll stop. "Uh, Zell have you seen Squall lately? I kind of want to talk to him." Zell got nervous and jumpy. "Uh, Squall? As in Squall Leonhart? As in my best friend? THE Squall???" Rinoa gave Zell an awkward look. "Umm, yeah. That Squall, Zell." Zell shook his head and crossed his arms. "Uh no, I haven't seen him. He's uh, a little blue today. Ah, as in feeling blue, he's um sick! Yeah…sick! Hehehe…" Zell was babbling and Rinoa thought it was a little strange why Zell was acting so weird. Even Zell always was weird, he was never THIS weird. 

            "You feeling OK Zell? You seem to be acting a little weird. Is something wrong?" Zell was sweating. "Nah, I'm fine. Nothings wrong at all. It's just my allergies. You know it is that time of the year. Well I really gotta go. Nice chatting with you. Maybe we can do this again some time?" 

            Before he could run off Rinoa grabbed him by the arm. "Wait. Can you give this to Squall when you see him? He needs to get this as soon as possible, ok? Don't forget. It's important." Rinoa handed Zell a letter. "Uh, ok. No prob. I'll give it to him after I get a bite to eat." Rinoa gave Zell a big smile. "Thanks Zell." Rinoa leaned up and gave Zell a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she went on her way. 

            Zell was stunned. He froze dead in his tracks. After he got his senses back, he put the letter in his pocket and made his way into the cafeteria. He hoped that Seifer hadn't seen that, he didn't want to get involved in the hellish mess that Squall was in. When Zell got to the cafeteria all the hot dogs were sold out. 

            _"Oh man. The things I do for Squall. Him and his little girlfriend cost me a hot dog. Oh well. I might as well drop off this letter from Rinoa to him now. I don't wanna forget."_

Zell walked to Squalls dorm and knocked on his door. Squall opened the door and Zell handed over the letter and made his way in his room. Squall took the letter, and with out saying a word he sat down nervously and opened the letter.   

A/N: It's another cliff hanger. Sorry, but I had to do it. It makes the story more exciting. Ch. 6will be up real soon so don't worry. Don't forget to review. Thanks.  


	7. Secret Meeting and A Not So Secret Heart...

A/N: OK, I felt really bad that I left you guys with a cliff hanger so that's why I updated so fast. Well hers Ch. 6. It's really good, I hope you enjoy. R/R

~Secret Meeting and Not So Secret Heart Brake~

            Squall took one look at Zell then he read the letter. 

_Dear Squall,_

_            Hey. There's something I really need to tell you. It's important and I need to get it off my chest before I go insane. So please meet me at the secret area at around eight. Thank you. I can't wait to see you there._

_                                                                Love always,_

_                                                                  Rinoa_

            Squall didn't know what to do. His heart yearned to see Rinoa. He had to see her, even if it was for a second. He needed to hold her, feel her soft warm skin touching his, stroke her raven brown hair, he just needed her. He wasn't going to let Seifer stop seeing her just that once. 

            "Zell, I'm going to meet her. I have to see her. This might be my last chance to really talk to her." Squall was very serious. "Well then go. I just don't want either of you getting hurt. That's the last thing I want. So go…and what you do is up to you. But you're going to have to let her go, I know it sounds harsh but you have to. It's for the best." Squall gave Zell a blank stare. "I know…" Zell got up and put his hand on Squall's shoulder. "Dude, it'll be alright. You'll get the girl in the end, but in the mean time…just back off." Squall knew Zell was right. "Zell, I have to go clear my head a little." Squall got up without saying a word and left. 

~*~*~*_ ~*~*~*__ ~*~*__ ~*~*~*__ ~*~*__ ~*~*~*__ ~*~*__ ~*~*~*__ ~*~*__ ~*~*~*_

            "Selphie, are you sure that I should do this? What if it all blows up in my face? I'll feel like a fool…" 

            "A fool in love," Selphie mumbled to herself. "What was that Selphie?" 

"I said don't worry. It'll be fine, OK sweetie? Just go out there and look beautiful as you always do and go get your man!" Selphie and Rinoa both laughed. "I guess you're right Selph."

            "I know I'm right, Rin. Well it's almost eight. You'd better get going. And don't worry, I'll be waiting for you when you get back like I always do. I know you'll have good news or me." Rinoa gave Selphie a quick hug. "Well wish me luck," and with that Rinoa grabbed her coat and left.

~*~*_ ~*~*~*__ ~*~*__ ~*~*~*__ ~*~*__ ~*~*~*__ ~*~*__ ~*~*~*__ ~*~*__ ~*~*~*__ ~*_

_"Well Squall…It's about that time. I guess I really do have to tell her that I can't be with her. She was the only thing I had going for me…I mean I have no family, and apparently I have no life to be talking to myself like this." _

            Squall laughed silently to himself. He knew that, that would be the last laugh he'd have for a while. He got up and made his way to the secret area. 

            He got there surprisingly quick. When he got there he found Rinoa looking over the balcony. He just stared at her until she finally realized that some one was behind her. Squall thought she looked beautiful. He was going to save that image of Rinoa in his head for ever. After a few moments Rinoa spoke up.

            "Hey Squall. I'm glad you're here, there's something I've been wanting to tell you…" Squall felt as if his heart was being ripped out and stomped all over on. Rinoa began speaking again and she knocked out all of the thoughts in Squall's head. He was focused on her and only her. 

            "Squall, last night was one of the best nights of my life. I think I've fallen for you…what I'm trying to say is that I think that you could be the one. I think we can have a wonderful, loving relationship together. We could make this work, and I think that it'll defiantly be worth it."

            Squall immediately grabbed Rinoa, and drew her into a passionate kiss similar to the first one they shared. When there kiss was over Squall gently put his hands on Rinoa's shoulders. He knew what he had to do next, and the thought was killing him. 

            "Rinoa…as much as I want to…I can't. I can't love you…it's complicated at the moment. It's not that I don't want a relationship, but I can't have one…with you. I wish I could. I'm sorry. Please don't hate me for this." Squall felt sick to his stomach, and Rinoa's heart was shattered into millions of pieces. It was as if her whole world was crashing down on her. She couldn't believe it. Was she not good enough for Squall? She didn't what to think. "What? Squall…why?" She was beginning to cry. "Rinoa I'm so sorry…"

            "I-I-I have to go." Squall grabbed her. He didn't want things to end like this. "No, I have to leave now." Rinoa forcefully got out of Squall's touch and ran. "RINOA WAIT!" He was too late. Rinoa was running out of the training center not worried about danger, and crying hysterically. 

            Squall stood there…alone, as he was always meant to be. And for the first time, in a long time, he began to cry.

A/N: I know…it's a little sad. But things will get better. The real action won't be starting until at least another chapter. Well I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks. Bye.    


	8. Game of Love

A/N: Ok well here's the next chapter. I had somewhat of a writers block, but I finally knew what to write. I hope you enjoy it.

~Game of Love~

            Rinoa kept on running as fast as she could down the dark halls of Balamb garden and not once did she look back. She was running through the darkness with tears freely flowing down her eyes. She couldn't believe what had just happened a couple of minutes ago with Squall. Was he just like all the other eyes she knew? No, he couldn't be. She knew Squall was different; at least he was different till that night. He had changed so much. She had a feeling that something was wrong. She was just so confused; she didn't even know what to think of anything anymore. Life just seemed so big and she felt so small and helpless. She used to have control over **everything** in her life, but now all that had changed and she had control over **nothing**.

            She had been running for what seemed like an eternity, but she finally reached her dorm. The only place where she felt safe and the only person she felt safe with was inside. That person was none other than her best friend Selphie. She was always there right when something bad happened to Rinoa. Rinoa confided in her and went to her for help. 

            Selphie bounced right up when she heard Rinoa walk through the door. She knew Rinoa would have great news for her, she was obviously wrong though. 

"Hey Rinny!!! So….did you knock him off his feet?!?!?" A tearful Rinoa looked up at her. Her mascara was running down her wet face and she looked like a mess. 

            "Oh my god…Rinny? What happened? What did he do to you?" Rinoa just embraced her friend and sobbed heavily on her shoulder. Rinoa was choked up and could barely speak, let alone think. 

            "Selphie, I told him how I felt and it blew up in my face. I got rejected. He said he couldn't love me for what ever reason. Things just got so screwed after everything was finally going my way. I mean…is it me? Am I not good enough for him or something?" Selphie lightly slapped Rinoa on the arm.  

            "What are you crazy Rinny? You're more that good, you're perfect." Rinoa had tears in her eyes. "Thanks Selph, you always know just what to say." Selphie smiled. "Of course I do Rin. After all I am your best friend, am I not?"

            "Yeah, you are and you always will be." Rinoa walked to her bed and plopped herself down. I just don't know what to think about all those things he said to me. He seemed so distant and like he didn't want to say those things he said. It was like something was forcing him to He wasn't the Squall I knew from last night. He was so different. You know?"

"Rinoa, maybe he said those things because it's something about him. It doesn't have to be you. Maybe he's scared he'll hurt you or maybe he's never been in a relationship before and he's afraid that he won't make you happy. There are plenty of possibilities Rin. Deep down he wants to be with you, I know it."

Rinoa sighed. "Selphie I think it's something different than that. It's more like some one or something has control over him or is threatening him. I know it sounds silly but I have a feeling that that's what it is. Because on our date there was just so much love, he wouldn't just tell me the very next day that he couldn't love me. It doesn't make sense. I don't know…maybe he really doesn't want to be with me."

"Don't be silly Rinoa. With your looks and your wonderful character he's just dying to be with you. Every guy is. Just give him time. What ever the reason is he'll come around." Rinoa looked up at Selphie with a glimmer of hope. 

"After all Rin, this is the game of love."

A/N: Well there it was. I'll be updating every Saturday or Sunday so stay tuned. Don't forget to review.


End file.
